dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Saccharine Dragon
The Saccharine Dragon is a rare epic hybrid of the Ornamental, Plant, Fire, and Cold elements. It's main element is Ornamental. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Saccahrine dragons don't have much in terms of weapons, but they can use their horns and chin spikes in battle. Defenses The scales of a saccharine dragon are so sugary that most species of dragon can't correctly digest them. Other Abilities Since saccharine dragons are blind most of their lifetime, they have a heightened sense of smell and touch that they use to get around. Breath Weapon They breathe out a blast of condensed cibumancy that expands into an explosion of icing, sugar, and sprinkles. The cibumancy in it's breath causes every edible object it touches to become incredibly sweet, and will also reverse any burning, rotting, or melting the food has endured. Weaknesses Saccharine dragons don't have much in the way of weapons, so most dragons can easily overpower them in a fight. Dragons that are adapted to eating sugar, like nosferatu dragons, can digest the scales of a saccharine dragon. Habitat Regions Saccharine dragons are mostly found in Ronstreet, especially around towns. The town they are most frequently sighted at is Korlo. They have also been sighted in The Far North and around Vinturfjord. According to rumors, they also live in the Sugardream River, but that's unconfirmed. Preferred Home Saccharine dragons prefer to live near plants, especially sweet-tasting ones, as they love sweet foods. If possible, they will also make their homes near pastry or candy stores. Sheltering/Nesting Saccharine dragons will make their dens inside dead plants, caves, abandoned houses, and also pastry, confection, or candy stores if they're allowed inside. To sleep on, they'll make a nest out of their fur, snow, leaves if they can aquire them, and also icing and sprinkles created by their breath weapon. Diet Saccharine dragons are herbivores, but are very picky with what they'll eat, as they'll only eat sweet food. Even if they find something sweet enough for their tastes, they'll only eat it after sweetening it with their breath weapon. They will accept confections, like candies or pastries, but said confection has to be incredibly sweet for them to not blast it with their breath weapon. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Saccharine dragons act similar to plant dragons; peaceful, friendly, and social. Saccharine dragons are very willing to help wizards and dragons with any problems they may have involving burnt, melted, or generally bad tasting food. This does lead them into trouble sometimes, like when they fall into the trap of a hunter or when they try to use their breath on a scavenging dragon's food. They are also attracted by sweet smells and magic, making it easy to lure in and capture them. Social Order Despite being highly social dragons, social groups are not a normal behavior of saccharine dragons. However, while in a town or in captivity, they may form a group. Saccharine dragon groups do not have much in source of hierarchy. In fact, they don't even have leaders, and instead have a single dragon that will take the role of leader when the group is in danger or is facing a big decision. Since saccharine dragon groups aren't natural, saccharine dragon groups don't work together much. However, if the group is at war or is in desperate need of food, the entire group will work together to either fight enemies or forage for plants. Relationship to Wizards Saccharine dragons are deeply beloved by wizards, especially those who work in the culinary buisness. Their breath can be used for various things, ranging from getting your kid to eat their vegetables, to fixing up a burnt cake, to even helping in times of famine thanks to the fact that their breath also generates icing and sprinkles. Unfortunately, they are also often hunted, mostly for their candy, fur, scales, and even blood. The DDLA has ranked saccharine dragons at 1, as they are almost completely harmless. When in a park Breeding Saccharine dragons can only be bred when two saccharine dragons breed, but gift dragons can be converted into saccharine dragons in the process called evolution. Habitats Saccharine dragons can be kept in Ornamental, Plant, Fire, and Cold Habitats, but they prefer Ornamental and Plant Habitats and dislike Fire Habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Saccharine dragons will not eat Blushrooms, but aside from that they aren't very picky with dragon treats. This is probably because they blast dragon treats with their breath weapon before eating them. Life Cycle Mating Saccharine dragons are known to flaunt the brightly colored candy on their wings, tail, and head frills to females, and will also give shiny objects, sweet-tasting plants, and candy to females to further attract them. It is unknown if saccharine dragons are monogamous, or mate with many saccharine dragons over time. Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery TBA Origin of Name While saccharine dragons are often mistakenly cited to be named after saccharin, they are actually named for a dated meaning of the word saccharine, meaning related to or containing sugar. Magic Saccharine dragons have control over phenomancy, chloromancy, pyromancy, and cryomancy. Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Epic Hybrids Category:Herbivores Category:Ornamental Category:Plant Element Dragons Category:Fire Element Dragons Category:Cold Element Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of Korlo Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of Vinturfjord Category:Inhabitants of the Sugardream River